


No Way

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: So Leo isn't the leader in this TMNT version. What does he think of it?





	No Way

**Author's Note:**

> A Rise of the TMNT drabble, inspired by the September's Challenge of the Writer-Nexus group on deviantart. I don't own the turtles.

Sprawled head down on a comfortable armchair, Leo was watching his brother Raph. The impressive red-clad leader was imitating his favorite kung fu actor.

“That’s not training. Is it training?” 

Stretched out on the floor, Mikey was drawing madly in the hope of keeping pace with Raph’s moves. He raised his head to look at Leo.

“Donnie says he impersonates him to become a better leader. He seeks a role model.”

Leonardo rolled his eyes. Mikey shrugged.

“You would do the same if you were leading.”

“Me? Leading?”

Leo’s voice became high-pitched, as if the very suggestion was offensive. He pointed an accusative finger at his younger brother.

“My wit is my most precious contribution to this team.” He ignored Mikey’s chuckle at the statement and went on. “Why would you want me to lead? It brings nothing but trouble! Look at how stressed Raph becomes whenever Donnie demands a strategy!”

Mikey nodded.

“His I-don’t-have-a-plan stink is terrible.”

“Exactly!”

Encouraged, Leo stood up and struck a pose. 

“I’m telling you, Mikey. There is no way the beautiful name of Leonardo will ever be associated with the word ‘leader’! The very idea is ridiculous!”

“Now that you’re saying it…” Mikey said, smiling hugely.

Grinning back, Leo bumped fists with his younger brother.

* * *

From their observation point somewhere in the astral plane, an assembly of Leos watched the exchange with interest.

“So what do you think of the newbie?” A Leo with his initial engraved in his belt asked cheerfully. “I like him. He knows how to enjoy life!”

Another Leo, wrapped in a cloak and absent-mindedly weaving a climbing plant, leaned forward.

“I don’t know. He doesn’t seem very… responsible.”

A tall Leo with a large chunk of his shell missing and sitting in a perfect lotus position spoke softly.

“ _The very idea is ridiculous_ ”, he quoted, his voice sounding amused. “Should we tell him?”

A short Leo with his twin katana placed alongside on his back and a deep voice shook his head wisely.

“No. He’ll discover it soon enough. Besides, maybe it’s not his calling.”

The others looked at him doubtfully. The short Leo shrugged.

“Okay, it’s unlikely. But who knows? Stranger things have happened in our universes.”

His counterparts nodded, exchanging knowing glances.

In the real world and unnoticed by the spiritual Leos, a very short and purposefully sloppy-looking Splinter sighed.


End file.
